STARISH's princess
by Mayumi-Ittoki
Summary: Now that STARISH won the utaprix heavens wants to make a big com back with a princess mascot of their own from the american the sweet and sour modeling agency. Would they crush heavens or will their new princess cause trouble.


Today was a normal early day for Tokiya Ichinose as he entered saotome entertainments with his group STARISH for a emergency meeting, as they all walked through the building yawning, mostly cecil was leaning on Nanami tired as she blushed freakishly. "C-Cecil" Nanami said quietly but all he did was hug her from the back tighter, Otoya and Syo pulled him away with a glare. Ren looked over at Masato yawning out. "So why do we have to come here now, It can't be much of an emergency if it's so early." Masato turn towards the big glass window all the buildings were with busy people. "It's an emergency for saotome so it could be partially important towards us..." as he said this clatter and crashing sounds came from behind them. "WAHHHHHH, I said I was sorry!" a loud childish scream was heard as a girl ran straight for them, her long wavy pink hair went side to side pinning her bangs to the right side as some strands roam freely over her purple happy eyes, She wore a purple mini jacket over her tight pink tee with bold purple letters "POP STAR" with a Jean dark blue mini skirt with black tights and purple laced high heels, She was like a fashion doll. She ran head first at Tokiya as what look like her manager chasing her. *Thud! Oof!* Ren turn to Tokiya but only smirk, Tokiya was on the ground with the strange girl on top of him sitting up on his torso rubbing her right cheek pouting. "Owwie.. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the girl said in english full of expression of sheepishness and apologetic. Tokiya frown sitting up looking into the girls eyes to see she was truly sorry. "It's alright, just don't ram people like that again." Saying this she got off of him to realize a scary black haired in a bun woman with a business suit running straight for the girl who ran off first yelling. "Wahh! OH MY NAME IS..." She tried to say in japanese but she vanish running away from the woman leaving shocked looks from STARISH and Nanami. Ren smirked at the now walking away Tokiya. "My.. Toki, I knew you were a magnet towards girls but I didn't think one would come at you right away." Ren tease Tokiya all the way towards the office were saotome was waiting with that same woman who chased that girl sitting next to him. Everyone sat around the big table as saotome spoke up. "Wwwwwwweeelllllccccoooommmmeee STARISH, this meeting is because of this!" he got straight to the point as he pointed towards a slide of HEAVENS at the beach with a mature beautiful blonde woman in a bikini and other slides with her in it. "She is Sophia teppei, an American super model of sugar doll modeling inc. She and ex partner Mayumi Aizawa use to be part of the sweet and sour collection in the sugar doll magazines till recently Sophia decided to be the princess mascot for Heavens modeling with them, accompanying them on their photo-shoots and other places, Wwwhiiichhh brings me to our topic of the day! STARTING TOOOODDDDAAAAYYYY STARISH princess mascot will be living with you in the masters course." saotome said this as he slid the picture of The strange girl smiling hyper active at the camera, their eyes widen yet soften when they saw the girl walk in with a happy smile on her face. "Please take care of me." she said fluently in Japanese was a cheerful smile on that glittered but everyone just "ehhh!" (At the masters course dorms) Syo flopped down on the couch tired with a sigh. "Why did this hand to happen, We don't even know the girl, maybe she's one of those crazy stalker girls." Syo sat up with a worried look on his face as everyone else sat down with mixed feelings but Natsuki turn to syo with a considerate smile. "C'mon Syo, she came from far away from her home and friends just to be our princess, she's really energetic and cute too, Ohh I'm going to make her "Cupcakes!" with that Natsuki ran off to the kitchen before Syo can object he was already gone. Ren turn towards everyone with a soft expression on his face. "Natsu is right, it's rude of us to put her like that, besides one more lamb would might be even be better, Nanami can have a girl around, besides she seems fun." Otoya smile looking at everyone happily. "Then if that's how it's gonna be, I don't mind her around, she reminds me of me now that I think about it, happy smiling and express her true self." Masato smiled softly before saying. "If that's how all of you feel then let's greet her with open arms then." Tokiya only smiled along with Nanami as they nodded in agreement. Just then Mayumi and her manager walked in the living room still talking. "Ok so your stuff is in your room, if you want anything either ask everyone in the house or call me, stay out of trouble, don't do anything your not suppose to and..." Mayumi put a hand on her manager shoulder giving her a cheerful smile. "Mimi-chan, don't worry I'll be fine. I got everyone here to help me out around here, besides I don't want you to stress yourself anymore so go on and enjoy your day." Mayumi said this slowly pushing Mimi but she turn around caressing Mayumi's cheek with a caring smile. "I know, you just worry me allot sweetheart.. Okay well I'm off, tomorrow your going with everyone to fukuminoto amusement park so wear the clothes I set out for you, for today just relax. Ciao!" as Mimi said this she waved Mayumi before walking out the door, Mayumi waved freakishly hard as she turn to everyone. Nanami stood up smiling at the young model after bowing. "A-ah hello, I'm Nanami haruka, it's nice too meet you Mayumi, please make yourself at home." Mayumi smiled happily at Nanami as she took her hand shaking it recklessly. "Please don't bow for me, I'm know one special but it's really nice to meet you too nana-chan, I hope we can be the best of friends from now on!" Mayumi said childishly as they looked into each others eyes as if they knew they were going to get along. Otoya walked behind Nanami with a wide smile. "Hey, were happy to have you here, I'm Otoya ittoki." Mayumi lean in to Otoya with an interest look on her face, Otoya backed up confused look. "Your eyes..their like rubies, their so cute!" Mayumi complemented with her signature smile Otoya blushed deeply. Mayumi walked towards Ren and Masato leaving the bright red Otoya with the happy Nanami, Mayumi looked between Masato and Ren smirking at both. "I know all of your names already all I need todo is guess by the way your color coated.. Your Ren jinguji, your to extreme for a flirt am I right?" Mayumi pointed out as Ren smirked taking her hand and kissing her palm. "Your very observant, my little new lamb." Mayumi eyes were half lid smirking his way as she stood on her tippy toes whispering in his ear. "Well then, treat me right. Oh and this is an American greeting.." Mayumi kissed Ren's right cheek pulling away giggling as he stared at her shocked. "You must be Masato Hijirikawa, your like a real samerai when I saw your play on recorded by my manager, it's going to be awesome working together with you so please take care of me." Mayumi bowed respectfully giggling as he smiled at her. "Thank you, it's going to be quite the experience working with you too." saying this she smiled happily towards Masato. Mayumi turn to the pouting syo who looked annoyed at her but it didn't faze on how big and shiny her purple eyes turn as she clapped her hands together staring at how adorable she thought he was. "NANI! why are you looking at me like that!" syo shouted irritated at Mayumi as she pulled him in a death hug. "Oh my gosh, your so cute. Do you wanna stay with me tonight.. I promise I'll be gentel.." Mayumi whispered in his ear seductively as Syo's face turned absolutely red from head to toe jumping out of her grasp turning to yell at her but Mayumi bent alittle placing a finger on his lips. "Our little secret, k?" Mayumi winked as Syo right brow twitched abit as she laughed loudly. "hehehe, Can't you tell a joke, aww syo-kun is so innocent." Mayumi said pulling away from the short irritated boy to Ichinose. "Your that guy I ran over, Heehee sorry Mimi-chan was angry I broke one of saotome vase and almost gave my little tushy a whopping.." Mayumi said sheepishly rubbing her hinny with a pout but Tokiya expression soften chuckling abit. "I told you it was alright, but I'm happy your apart of our group now, so dont worry about it." Tokiya sighed rustling her hair which made Mayumi blush in happiness, as her bangs covered her eyes. "I really want to do a good job for you.." she said lowly enough for only Tokiya can hear, his eyes widen abit as Mayumi smiling energetic at him. "so let's work hard together." Tokiya smiled at her before nodding at her. "Alright, My sweet.." Tokiya said lowly at Mayumi as she giggled at him. Nanami watched the two talk for the longest of time with a tiny frown. "WWWWWEEEEELLLCCCCOOOMMMMEE TTOOOOO OUR HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" forgetting about Natsuki as he ran spoon first full of his "cake" in Mayumi's mouth. "Mayumi, NOOO!" everyone eyes widen as they saw the pink hair girl swallowed the cake. ... *Faints!* With that Mayumi's face turn green and fainted on the couch. Syo grunted. "That's some welcome." 


End file.
